Miss You
by Feux follet
Summary: Rosie retrouve une vidéo que sa mère lui a laissé. Mais que sont les derniers mots d'une mère à sa fille, qu'elle connaît si peu ?


**Hello, j'ai écris cet Os parce que je me suis dis que si Sherlock et John avaient eut droit à une vidéo, Rosie avait sûrement eut droit à la sienne. J'espère que ça vous plaîra ^^ bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Miss You**

Rosie avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Parfait. Sur le pas de sa chambre, elle resta encore l'affut quelques secondes. Mrs Hudson faisait son ménage de printemps, un casque vissé sur les oreilles, et Sherlock était partit sur la trace d'un meurtrier. John, lui, était au cabinet médical. Décidément, la chance tournait en sa faveur. Elle descendit lentement les marches, veillant à ce qu'aucune d'entre elle ne grince. Elle arriva dans le salon aussi silencieuse qu'une souris. Si quelqu'un était arrivé à cet instant, il aurait prit la jeune fille de dix-huit ans pour une simplette lunatique, ou tout bonnement pour une folle. Allongée sur le tapis, elle inspectait chaque recoin de chaque fauteuil. Rien. Toujours rien. Sherlock avait dû la changer de place. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, dûment cloisonnée pour séparer et délimiter chaque espace. Le coin de Sherlock était dans un désordre innommable, contrastant de manière frappante avec celui de John. Là elle eut beau ouvrir les tiroirs et soulever des papiers, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Étouffant un juron, la jeune fille allait abandonner lorsqu'un recoin attira son regard. Le cadre ! Grimpant sur une chaise, elle le retira de sa place, d'ailleurs il était facile de voir la supercherie, le morceau de verre était vide. Un carré blanc.

Un carton était placé dans le renfoncement, elle n'eut qu'à l'en sortir. Enfin, elle l'avait retrouvé ! Sans plus attendre, elle remit le reste en place, et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Après avoir allumé son ordinateur, elle ouvrit précautionneusement la boîte. S'y trouvaient un cd, et une photographie. Une photographie de Mary. Une photographie de sa mère. Non, elle ne devait pas craquer, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

 _Miss You_

Le titre interpellait quiconque connaissait l'histoire derrière ces mots. Et combien de fois Mary avait écouté Sherlock lui raconté cette histoire ? Le contenu s'afficha. Une vidéo. Une vidéo pour elle. La main tremblant légèrement, elle lança la vidéo.

Le visage de Mary se dessina sur l'écran. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait contempler sa fille, qu'elle avait si peu connu.

 _Rosie_

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot. Cela faisait si longtemps ... Elle lui avait tant manqué

 _Rosie, ma chérie ... Si tu as trouvé cette vidéo, c'est que je ne suis plus là, mais ça, je n'ai pas besoin de te l'apprendre._

Non. Sur ce point, il n'y avait pas photo

 _Rosie, tu as dû grandir, et devenir une belle jeune femme. Je me demande comment tu es. Je me demande quelle jeune femme tu as pu devenir. Et je regrette tellement de ne pas être là pour le voir. Je suis désolée ma chérie._

Pourquoi cet appartement était-il complètement dénué de mouchoirs, hein ?

 _Je me demande aussi comment tu arrives à survivre entre ton père et Sherlock_

Rosie éclata de rire, à travers ses larmes. Survivre, c'était le bon mot

 _Mais entre toi et moi, j'espère du fond du coeur que tu es heureuse. Le reste à peu d'importance, tant que tu vas bien._

En faisant abstraction des ongles retrouvés dans le café ce matin, soit disant pour une expérience sérieuse, oui, elle allait bien. Du moins, aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait

 _Je me doute de ce que tu vas dire_

Là, Rosie sursauta

 _Je me doute que grandir sans sa mère est difficile, non, j'en suis certaine, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Parce que, même si pour toi, je peux être une étrangère, je t'aime, et j'ai une bonne idée de ce que tu deviendras, entourée de ces deux phénomènes. Alors ne doute pas de toi, Rosie. Sois heureuse, et sois fière de toi. Tu feras peut-être des erreurs dans la vie, tu regretteras peut-être une foule de choses, mais tu seras toi, et c'est une telle richesse ! Aujourd'hui, à l'heure où je te parle, tu es un nourisson, et tu grandiras si vite. Oui, je me doute que je ne serais pas près de toi, quand tu grandiras, mais sache que mon coeur t'accompagneras à chaque pas que tu feras. Tu es ma fille ... bon d'accord, notre fille ... tu es notre fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas fière de toi. N'oublie jamais ça, promis ?_

Rosie pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère, et celle-ci n'avait pas eut le temps de la voir grandir. Et pourtant celle-ci avait confiance en elle, parce qu'elle était sa fille. Non, elle ne l'oublierais pas, c'était promis.

 _Maintenant Rosie, j'ai une demande à te faire ... J'aimerais ... J'aimerais que tu veilles sur eux. Sur John. Sur, Sherlock. Tout autant que toi, ils sont capables d'avoir des moments où l'absence peut leur faire faire des choses idiotes. Je te donne carte blanche pour les en tirer. Tu es peut-être plus jeune qu'eux, mais tu es ma fille, ce qui signifie que tu es une jeune femme forte, courageuse, tout en restant attentive aux autres. Veilleras-tu sur eux ?_

Veiller sur eux était une lourde tâche, il fallait le reconnaître. Entre un sociopathe de haut niveau, et un docteur qui ne se remet pas de la guerre, il y a de quoi faire. Mais ils sont sa famille. Sans eux, elle ne serait rien. Elle les aime tellement. Oui, elle veillera sur eux. Elle en fait la promesse

 _Je t'aime, Rosie, n'oublie jamais ça._

La vidéo s'arrêta, mais Rosie ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui la tira de ses réflexions. Sherlock

_ Sherlock, je peux t'expliquer ..., tenta Rosie en éteignant précipitemment son ordinateur

_ Pas besoin, à ce que je vois, tu as trouvé la vidéo de Mary

_ Oui, murmura la jeune fille

_ Elle serait fière de toi, tu sais, soupira Sherlock en baissant les yeux.

_ Oh, Sherlock

Rosie courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle pleurait convulsivement, à présent. Elle était épuisée, mais en même temps soulagée, comme si sa mère venait de lui donner son approbation. Son plus beau cadeau. Mais comme elle lui manquait ! Elle aurait tant voulu ...

_ John ne va pas tarder à rentrer, il vaudrait mieux que tu sèches tes larmes, sinon il devinera sans peine. Mais j'aimerais te dire une chose, Rosamund Watson

L'interpellée releva la tête, attendant ce qu'il allait lui dire:

_ Tu es aussi forte que ta mère, et ... Et tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle était aussi obstinée que toi, et ...

_ Elle te manque aussi ?

_ Oui, s'esclaffa le détective. Oui elle me manque, mais je la retrouve chaque jour sous tes traits. Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le pense. Tu iras loin, Rosamund Watson.

* * *

 ** _Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi sur cet Os ^^ Laissez vos reviews s'il vous plaît, à bientôt !_**


End file.
